


Званый гость

by Lindwurm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mind Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: Третья эпоха, порядочно до событий "Хоббита" - во владениях Трандуила появляется непростой путник. Разумеется, он не тот, за кого себя выдает поначалу.
Relationships: Sauron | Mairon/Thranduil
Kudos: 8





	Званый гость

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irit/gifts).



> Маленькая зарисовка, АУ, возможно ООС, совсем не только по фильмам — автор никогда не претендовала на глубокое знание толкиновского канона, однако в целом с ним знакома.

Странника привели во дворец ранней зимой. Разведчики не смогли сказать, шел ли он с юга или же с востока, но ничего тревожащего в нем не было. 

— Я Гварет, — сказал он, очутившись перед королем. — Я из синдар, странствую вот уже который год. Мне нечего скрывать, и я с радостью поделюсь с вами вестями, потому что больше у меня ничего нет. 

На первый взгляд он казался ровно тем, кем и был — синда с волосами темными и легкими, с глазами серыми, как зимнее небо, примечательный лишь тем, как он был скор на улыбку и вежлив в обращении. Прошло немного времени, и король Трандуил уже приглашал его присоединиться к нему за столом, желая послушать рассказы про события в дальних странах. 

Прошло еще немного времени, и король Трандуил приглашал его и в личные покои, желая послушать рассказы о делах столь давних, что мало кто во дворце хотя бы читал о них. Гварет же оказался на удивление умудрен годами, поэтому беседы их текли долго, заворачивая порой в такие отдаленные уголки памяти, что свечи успевали прогореть, а рассвет — вновь заглянуть в окна. 

— Не думал, что смогу найти приятного собеседника так далеко от бывшего дома, — сказал как-то Трандуил, когда они опять засиделись заполночь у камина. Чем дальше, тем больше он склонялся к Гварету сердцем, подумывал уже и о том, как бы уговорить его не продолжать путь весной, а остаться здесь. Что такое год или пять для того, кто меряет свой возраст столетиями?

— Ты слишком любезен, владыка, — возразил ему Гварет. Он рассеянно пощипывал струны малой арфы, сопровождая их разговор тихими обрывками мелодий. — Конечно, сейчас не лучшие времена, но разве так уж сложно найти достойного собеседника?

— Такого, который вдобавок знает о чем-то, кроме этой эпохи, не по книгам и легендам? Единственный, с кем стоит говорить, это Кирдан — но он замкнулся в своих гаванях и не хочет слышать ни о чем, кроме моря. Такая жалость, ведь уж он-то... Конечно, есть еще Утренняя звезда, жаждущая стать новой Мэлиан, есть Келеборн... на худой конец, Элронд...

— О, славный Элронд, как же, как же. Тебе не приходилось слышать его выспренную речь, владыка? "Перед моими глазами прошли все три эпохи Западного мира..."

Трандуил не смог сдержать презрительной улыбки. 

— Три эпохи!.. Да, он как-то завел такой разговор. Но быстро вспомнил, при ком не стоит поминать то, что он не мог засвидетельствовать собственными глазами. 

— Странно, что он не вспоминает об этом при лорде Глорфиндейле... 

Они оба рассмеялись, довольные шуткой. 

— Сколько же тебе? — задал Трандуил вопрос, который изводил его уже какое-то время. 

— Мне ли меряться годами с тобой, владыка, — смиренно ответил Гварет, и в его голосе Трандуилу почудилась скрытая насмешка. Он нахмурился:

— Все же, скажи — когда ты был рожден? Что ты помнишь?

Гварет отвел глаза. По его лицу пробежала тень. 

— Как столь многие, я не вел счет годам — только лишь битвам. В памяти моей горит война Гнева, еще до того — бессчетные слезы... битва пламени... сверкающая холодная звезда, сокрушенная тьмой... долгий мир был слишком уж долгим, забылась память о сражении под звездами. А до того был Амон Эреб, был Ламмот, шепчущий... 

Трандуил слушал его со все возрастающим изумлением. 

— Ты был там? 

— О, я был там, — усмехнулся Гварет. — Я видел Дориат, не скрытый завесой. Я слышал песни, которые пели синдар, пока их заморские родичи еще и помыслить не смели о срединных землях.

Он взял тихий аккорд, отозвавшийся странным диссонансом в груди. Словно бы на мгновение приоткрылось окно в прошлое, когда думали не о железе и стенах, а о лесах и реках, о бесконечном странствии по свободным землям, не знающим раздоров.

— Спой мне, — внезапно сказал Трандуил. 

Аккорд оборвался, Гварет прижал струны, заставив их замолкнуть. 

— Ты не ведаешь, о чем просишь, — ровно сказал он. В этот раз он не добавил привычное "владыка", и Трандуил почувствовал прилив раздражения. 

— Спой, — велел он более строго. 

Гварет глубоко вдохнул. Потом он раскрыл рот, и единственная нота, звучная, будто колокол, и неукротимая, будто ураган, зазвучала в комнате. Трандуил не услышал ее, но почувствовал всем телом, и столько мощи было в этом единственном звуке, что, едва все затихло, он обнаружил себя на коленях, зажимающим уши руками, не в силах в полной мере перенести услышанное. 

В растерянности, но не желая показать ее, он поднял голову — и застыл. 

Все вокруг как будто стало... новым, первозданным. Он видел четче и яснее, но вместе с видением приходило и понимание. Камень пола, дерево стен, ткани и металл — все было древним, как горы, и свежим, как родниковая вода. Подлинным и реальным представал мир его глазам.

Он посмотрел на Гварета.

Гварет встал, отложив арфу. Его тень взметнулась за ним, как мантия, непроницаемая для света свечей и камина. На волосы огненной короной легли отблески пламени, они же, казалось, отразились в глазах.

— Понравилось ли тебе, лесной владыка? — спросил он с обманчивой мягкостью. — Не поднимайся; на тебя и так приятно смотреть.

— Ты!..

Трандуил узнал его, хотя ни разу не видел лицом к лицу. Если бы не погиб его отец... через семь лет ему сообщили о великой победе. О том, как был повержен его нынешний гость.

Гварет, который никогда не был ни Гваретом, ни синда, ни эдиль, сделал жест, и язык Трандуила сковала немота.

— Хорошенько подумай, прежде чем назовешь меня каким-нибудь именем, — сказал его гость. — Я не желаю тебе вреда — я всего лишь хотел засвидетельствовать свое уважение такому радушному хозяину. Вот уже сколько лет ты принимаешь меня на своих землях, а в последние месяцы — и в своем дворце. Ни в чем я не знаю нужды, ни на что не могу пожаловаться. Зачем же нам вступать в ссору? Поэтому поразмысли как следует, и не позволяй чужим обидам омрачать то, что ныне между нами.

Трандуил едва слышал его слова. Холодное отчаяние разливалось в груди. Сам, своими руками ввел врага в эти стены, говорил с ним о том, о чем не следовало, показывал ему луки, и укрепления, и подземные потоки. Что из того, что поведал ему Гварет, было ложью, специально составленной, чтобы исказить его видение мира? Или — еще ужаснее — что из того, что поведал ему Гварет, было правдой?

И что теперь ему делать, если этому противнику могли противостоять только сильнейшие на поле боя и искуснейшие в песнях? Ни к тем, ни к другим Трандуил не мог себя причислить, не покривив душой. Он был королем в собственных землях, но сколько таких королей пало не от руки даже — от козней врага? Нет, он не может дать бой. Не может принять почетную гибель. Что бы ни случилось, будет чудом, если он хотя бы останется жив — и не станет предателем тех, кто ему доверился.

Наконец Трандуил почувствовал, что ему вернули дар речи.

— Аннатар, — пробормотал он, сдаваясь. Владыка даров. Это имя не должно было прозвучать обидно или насмешливо. — Тебя же... повергли на склонах Огненной горы. Ты не должен был...

— Не в первый раз, не в первый, — явно удовлетворенный его словами, сказал Аннатар. Он прохаживался взад и вперед и выглядел так, будто впервые за долгое время расправил плечи и вдохнул полной грудью. Трандуил едва осмеливался следить за ним взглядом.

— Что же до того, кому я что должен, — он развернулся к Трандуилу, — то я помню свои долги и всегда их возвращаю. Помни об этом и ты.

Повисла долгая пауза.

— Чего ты хочешь? — вымученно спросил Трандуил. Он не мог не попытаться сохранить хотя бы остатки достоинства. Что Аннатар хочет, он возьмет и так.

— Не приходило ли тебе в голову, — задал встречный вопрос Аннатар, — что и я, бывает, скучаю по достойным собеседникам? Не веришь? Зря. Скольких бед можно было бы избежать, если бы все мы немного больше верили друг другу.

Столько искренности в голосе... немудрено позабыть, что его прежнего господина звали Отец Лжи. Но Трандуил заставил себя вспомнить.

— Это не слишком вежливо, лесной владыка. Разве я дал повод хоть в чем-то меня укорить? Разве я был неучтивым гостем?

Он еще прошелся по комнате, остановился прямо перед Трандуилом.

— Мне нравится в Зеленолесье. Ты знаешь, я ведь занял твои старые покои на Амон Ланк, — он будто нарочно использовал старые названия, бередил старые раны. — Или чьи-то еще... понадобилось многое улучшить, но я в самом деле благодарен за такой удобный замок. Конечно, он сильно уступает моей Темной башне... а в моей старой крепости над ним только посмеялись бы. Но, увы, времена идут, все меняется... Я был бы счастлив отплатить тебе таким же гостеприимством. Что скажешь?

Приступ глубинного, нутряного ужаса. Темницы, пытки, бесконечное унижение, бесконечная тьма, довлеющая темная воля...

Аннатар смеялся. Смех у него был удивительно красивый, переливчатый.

— Есть гостеприимство — и гостеприимство, — сказал он. В голосе еще звенели веселые нотки. Он шагнул к Трандуилу, чуть склонился, протянул руку... Трандуил не посмел ни шевельнуться, ни закрыть глаза. Аннатар коснулся его щеки, ладонь полыхала жаром.

— Тебя отметило одно из моих созданий, — сказал он мягко. — Это честь. Ты был бы почетным гостем.

Только в этот момент Трандуил понял, что звук, даровавший истинность его собственному зрению, не пощадил вообще никаких иллюзий. Привычный стыд поднялся из глубины, но даже стыд не мог сейчас завладеть им так, как недавний ужас.

— Что же, лесной владыка, — укорил его Аннатар, — тебе ли стыдиться боевых шрамов? Неужто оттого, что они нарушают симметрию твоего прекрасного лица?

Его рука продолжала касаться шрамов, а потом сжала подбородок, заставила приподнять голову. Аннатар наклонился еще ниже, и не было никакой возможности этого избежать.

— Может быть, твои подданные так считают, — сказал он, и его дыхание на лице Трандуила было слабым подобием того драконьего пламени. — Может быть, так считают люди, но кого заботит их мнение. Что до меня, то я никогда, — он выпрямился, провел большим пальцем по щеке Трандуила, и тот не попытался высвободиться только большим напряжением воли, — не находил должного удовольствия в безупречной красоте. То, что безупречно, может ли быть свободно? А безукоризненное все равно что мертвое, не находишь?

Казалось, он вправду ждет ответа, и Трандуил приоткрыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Аннатар провел пальцем по его губам, и это было — как поцеловать остывающее железо. Уже не обожжет до кости, но жар едва ли переносим.

Частичка этого пламени будто скользнула ниже, ниже, пока не затаилась в его паху, превратилась там в тлеющий уголек, готовый разгореться в любой момент. Трандуил в панике вскинул глаза, едва не отшатнулся — и увидел внимательный взгляд Аннатара, его улыбку. Он, конечно, знал. Он еще раз погладил губы Трандуила, надавил сильнее, проникая в рот, и было почти облегчением дотронуться языком до его кожи, страшась ожога, а ощутив обычную плоть.

— Ты спрашивал, чего я хочу, — медленно произнес Аннатар. В глазах его плясало пламя — не отраженное, а его собственное. — Многого, но от тебя — самую малость. Пообещай мне, лесной владыка, что ты останешься таким же радушным хозяином, сколько бы лет и зим ни прошло. Не выступай против меня с оружием, не пытайся сбежать за море... Предвижу, что однажды мне снова потребуется твое гостеприимство. И тогда я щедро отплачу тебе сразу за все.

Он облизнул губы в непристойном намеке, отпустил Трандуила, и тот будто вынырнул на берег, задыхаясь и не веря своему освобождению. Мнимому, конечно — но в тот миг думать про это не выходило.

— Обещаю, — сказал он, ведь обещание пришлось бы выполнять не сразу, кто знает, что может случиться в будущем? А если и не сдержит слово, то кто узнает об этом, кроме всеобщего врага? Кто осудит?

Аннатар улыбнулся ослепительно, протянул ему руку.

— Вставай, лесной владыка, и да будет между нами мир, покуда это возможно. Нравится ли тебе мой маленький дар — раз уж ты назвал меня этим именем? Сущая мелочь, на память о наших разговорах. Если угодно, можешь считать его залогом в счет будущей платы.

К счастью, на этот раз он не ждал ответа. Он помог Трандуилу подняться — жестокая насмешка над его прежней почтительностью, — и прикосновение его руки оставалось невидимым клеймом на коже, жгло даже сквозь одежду, заставляло жаждать еще. Может быть, еще часть обещанной платы он мог бы уплатить и сегодня... но во всех делах врага — сети, во всех речах его — силки, и Трандуил не мог перестать сопротивляться, даже самому себе, даже зная, что тем самым запутывает себя все сильнее. Он выбрал меньшее зло, чтобы избежать большего. Кто его осудит?..

— Сегодня мне угодно говорить о прошлом, — заявил Аннатар, усаживаясь обратно в кресло. Жестом он пригласил Трандуила сделать то же. — Утоли свое любопытство, лесной владыка — спрашивай, ведь я был там, я видел первый восход и берега Арамана, я ходил по берегам Великого озера, я глядел, как величественно рушится столп Иллуина, и сердце мое ликовало. Спрашивай; я отвечу. Не слишком часто таким, как мы, встречается достойный внимания собеседник.

И, покорный его воле и собственному любопытству, Трандуил спрашивал, и слушал, и не хотел слышать, и спрашивал снова.

На другой день Гварет покинул дворец лесного короля, устремившись на восток, а позднее на юг, где, по словам дозорных, его следы терялись в затененной части леса. Долгие годы Трандуил ничего не слышал о своем госте.

Только вот пламя, зароненное им в душу и тело короля, никак не желало потухать.


End file.
